ARIGATO TEME!
by yuanTezuka
Summary: Arigato Teme! Karena kamu aku lahir, dan untukmu aku ada... sebuah cerita gaje untuk merayakan ultah Naru yang telat. maaf telat ya. pleas RnR oke!


Waaahhhh… buat juga neh khusus ngerayain ultahnya Naru. Maaf telat sehari ya, ini juga ngebut buatnya. Jelek mungkin tapi mudah-mudahan ada yang suka ya (ngarep dikit ah). Hehehehe…

Met baca ya, dan buat Naru "Happy Brithday ya!" ^_^

**ARIGATO TEME!**

**Pairing: SasuNaru apa NaruSasu ya? **

**Yang penting Naruto dan Sasuke deh.**

**Genre: Romance or Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Gaje, Abal, OOC, miss typo, boys Love, etc.**

**Gak suka? Mending gak usah baca ya…**

…

**..**

**.**

Semua orang selalu bahagia saat dirinya ulang tahun bukan? Karena saat itu semua kebahagiaan hadir di sekelilingnya. Banyak doa yang didapat, hadiah2, ucapan selamat yang selalu berhasil membuat hari ulang tahun begitu spesial.

Tapi tidak denganku, aku berbeda dengan mereka. Sejak awal aku tidak seperti mereka. Tidak ada orang tua di sampingku, bahkan hari kelahiranku adalah hari kematian mereka. Bisakah aku bahagia karenanya?

Sejak kecil, aku selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari mereka. Cacian, makian juga sikap mereka yang selalu menganggapku tak ada membuatku sering berfikir untuk apa aku dilahirkan? Bisakah aku bahagia di hari dimana aku lahir yang bersamaan dengan lahirnya penderitaan dalam hidupku.

_"Dasar Monster!"_

Terlalu sering aku mendengar kata-kata itu, hingga hatiku tidak lagi merasakan sakit. Tapi luka ini terlalu menganga untuk ditutup. Bukan lagi kata-kata itu yang menyakitiku, bukan sikap mereka yang membuat hatiku sedih. Toh tanpa mereka berkata seperti itu, aku sudah merasakan kesedihan. Kesendirian, terasing dan di jauhi oleh orang-orang di sekelilingmu cukup membuatmu merasakan perih.

Setiap malam aku selalu bertanya pada Tuhan, untuk apa aku di lahirkan?

Hingga aku bertemu dengan Iruka sensei, orang yang menganggapku ada. Yang mau bersamaku, menemani juga menyemangatiku dengan caranya. Untuk itukah aku lahir? Aku rasa tidak, karena masih banyak kekosongan yang aku rasakan.

Aku pun bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei, orang yang mengajarku berbagai jenis jurus (meski sebenarnya sedikit). Guru yang selalu aku anggap aneh karena selalu memakai masker untuk menutup sebagian mukanya dan juga selalu membawa buku orange yang menurutku isinya sangat aneh. Tapi meskipun begitu, entah mengapa aku merasa aku berarti di matanya. Untuk guru inikah aku hidup? Sekali lagi hatiku menjawab tidak.

Saat aku mulai belajar, aku bertemu dengan satu sosok gadis berambut pink. Haruno Sakura namanya, orangnya sangat manis tapi menakutkan kalau marah. Dia selalu marah juga memakiku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Bukankah dengan dia marah padaku, dia menganggapku ada? Mungkin karena itulah aku selalu menggoda dia dan membuatnya marah. Tapi untuk diakah aku hidup? Aku rasa tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Aku pun bertemu dengan Jiraiya sensei atau sering aku panggil petapa genit. Umurnya sudah tua tapi masih saja genit. Dia mengajarkan banyak jurus padaku, selalu memperhatikanku meskipun terkadang aku suka ditipu olehnya. Tapi aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya, ada rasa hangat setiap bersamanya. Apa aku hidup untuk merasakan kehangatan ini? Aku rasa tidak, karena ada sebagian hatiku merasa dingin.

Hidupku lebih berwarna saat aku mengenal Tsunade sama. Hokage ke 5, seorang ninja yang kuat dan ahli dalam bidang pengobatan. Bahkan dia berhasil membuat dirinya awet muda. Gampang marah, suka seenaknya dan hobi minum arak. Entah sejak kapan aku menganggapnya seperti nenekku sendiri, dia pun seperti itu menurutku. Meski dia tidak mau di panggil nenek, padahal secara umur dia memang nenek-nenek. Ah aku punya nenek, tapi kurasa bukan untuk itu aku hidup.

Di Konoha, semua sudah berubah. Aku mempunyai banyak teman selain orang-orang yang aku sebutkan tadi. Semuanya, dan mereka menganggapku ada. Mereka menerimaku apa adanya, aku mendapat banyak kebahagiaan dari mereka. Tapi untuk itukah aku hidup? Entah mengapa aku harus menjawab tidak. Bukan untuk mereka.

Karena mereka aku mempunyai kekuatan juga keberanian serta impian. Impianku menjadi seorang Hokage, memimpin serta melindungi warga Konoha. Meskipun aku pernah mereka sakiti, tapi aku ingin melindungi mereka. Mungkin aku juga ingin mereka berfikir aku berguna dan aku berharga. Impian itukah yang membuatku hidup? Entah kenapa aku merasa ragu.

Ragu?

Ya aku merasa ragu, semua orang yang aku sayangi tadi juga impianku menjadi Hokage tak membuatku yakin itulah alasan aku lahir. Kenapa? Karena semua tidak berarti tanpanya.

Saat dia memutuskan pergi, aku merasa separuh hidupku ikut dengannya. Hari-hariku penuh dengan kepalsuan, dengan memasang wajah ceria tanpa ada yang tahu aku selalu menangis setiap mengingatnya.

Sejak dia tak ada, semangatku untuk menjadi Hokage tinggal separuhnya. Aku berlatih keras dan semakin keras hanya untuknya, untuk mengejar dan membawanya pulang. Sungguh aku merasakan dunia yang terang menjadi redup tanpa dia di sisiku. Saat aku melihat sorot matanya yang penuh dengan kebencian, hatiku sakit. Lebih sakit saat mereka mengacuhkan juga mengataiku "monster". Aku tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan, sayang dia tidak mau tahu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sebuah nama yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Sorot mata nya yang tajam mampu membiusku dan melupakan semua kepedihanku. Untukku dia teramat berarti, sangat berarti.

Aku menyukainya ah bukan itu, aku mencintainya. Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

Dengan yakin aku bisa katakan, untuknya aku lahir. Untuk mencintainya, untuk selalu bersamanya, dan untuk menerima cinta darinya hingga maut memisahkan. Untuk itulah aku lahir.

…

..

.

"Aku pulang." Sosok tinggi tegap berambut hitam serta berkulit putih dan tak tertinggal wajah yang tampan itu bergumam pelan. Uchiha Sasuke, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke apartement mungil mereka. Mereka? Ya Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal bersama dan itu sudah berlangsung 1 tahun sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

"Sudah pulang, Teme?" Aku berjalan dan menghampiri sosok yang baru saja pulang melakukan misi pastinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kamu tidur dan istirahat Dobe, kaki kamu belum sembuh jadi jangan jalan dulu!" Hebat bukan, seorang Sasuke bisa berbicara sedemikian lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Hmmmmm…." Tak kupedulikan omelan jaran-jarang yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, aku semakin merapatkan pelukanku. Nyaman dan hangat.

Tanpa peduli dengan teriakan protesku, tiba-tiba Sasuke membopongku dan berjalan menuju kamar. Kamar kami, tempat dimana kamu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sesampainya di kamar, dengan perlahan Sasuke mendudukanku di kasur dan segera dia duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi Dobe?" Sasuke merangkul Naruto dan mencium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir tadi." Jawabku sambil menggelungkan tangan di pinggang Sasuke. Wangi Sasuke selalu membuatku terhanyut.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu Dobe, apa yang kamu pikirkan hah? Apa kamu tidak suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan?" Terlihat sebuah kerutan disana, hingga membuatku merasa tidak tahan untuk mencium keningya.

Cup.

"Hmm.. sepertinya kamu tidak mau bilang dan berniat untuk mengganti topik Dobe!"

"Aku tidak mengganti topik Teme, hanya aku tidak suka ada kerutan disana jadi aku cium deh!" kataku riang dan tak lupa kuberi dia senyum lima jari andalanku.

"Hn." Cih keluar lagi deh kata kramatnya. Yang untuk saat ini bermakna kata "lalu", menurutku.

"Aku sedang berfikir kenapa aku dilahirkan tadi,Teme."

"Hn."

"Dan aku sudah menemukan jawabannya!"

"Hn."

"Aku merasa kalau, acchhh….." seketika ucapanku terhenti saat kurasakan sapuan dingin lidahnya di telingaku. Tempatku paling sensitif ke3 pastinya. "Teme, dengarkan aku dulu!" kataku setengah teriak. Kudorong pelan dadanya, dan berhasil kini dia diam sambil menatapku dengan sedikit kesal pastinya.

"Hn."

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku dilahirkan Teme. Dan itu semua untukmu." Terlihat dia mengerutkan dahi, mungkin sedikit kaget juga. "Semua karenamu dan untukmu Teme, aku lahir untuk bersamamu, untuk mencintaimu dan menerima cintamu. Menghabiskan semua waktuku denganmu hingga maut memisahkan kita." Akhirnya terucap sudah semua kalimat yang ingin kukatakan. Aku yakin wajahku semerah tomat, tapi tak hanya aku Sasuke pun mukanya merah. Lucu sekali.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu Dobe! Kamu pikir setelah apa yang kamu katakan tadi aku tidak akan malu apa?" Seketika Sasuke menarikku untuk berhadapan dengannya, dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku pun membalas pelukan nya tak kalah erat, bukannya aku selalu tak mau kalah darinya kan? Hehehehe.

"Terima kasih Teme, terima kasih karena hmmmpppp…" sebuah ciuman memotong ucapanku. Bibirnya kini berada di atas bibirku, lembut. Lidahnya mengoda bibirku dengan sedikit jilatan disana, gigitan pelan membuatku membuka mulut dan segera kurasakan lidahnya menerobos masuk. Di jilatinya bagian atas mulutku, lidahnya terus begerilnya menggodaku. Hingga akhirnya aku pun memainkan lidahku, manis. Pelukan itu semakin mengerat, ku kalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya menekan hingga ciuman kami lebih dalam. Sementara kurasakan tangannya berada di pinggangku, menarikku untuk lebih dekat dan dekat lagi.

"Achh.."hanya erangan yang keluar saat dia dengan sengaja menyedot lidahku. Ciuman panas ini berakhir saat aku merasakan pasokan udara sudah habis.

"Haahh..haaahh.. kamu selalu memotong ucapanku dengan ciuman Teme. Kebiasaan hah?" tanyaku dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya senang Dobe!" senyum tulus pun terukir disana. Sungguh hal yang langka melihatnya tersenyum, mungkin semua akan berfikir seperti itu. Tapi untukku, dia selalu tersenyum setiap waktu. Meski omelan juga makian lebih sering lagi sih.

"Aku mencintaimu Teme"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Dobe"

"I love u"

"Aishiteru"

"Wo ai ni"

Senyuman itu semakin lebar dan akhirnya pelukan kembali terjadi. Pelukan penuh kasih sayang, penuh cinta dan penuh kehangatan.

Terima kasih Teme. Kali ini tak ku ucapkan, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Karena kamu Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk lahir ke dunia.

Untukmu.

Arigato Teme!

Fin.

.

Waahhhh… gak nyangka buat juga. Telat sih, tapi gapapa kan? Huhuhuhu … lagi banyak kerjaan sih ()

Mudah2an masih belum telat ya.

Gaje abis, jelek dan sebagainya mungkin. Tapi gak papa ah (sedikit ngehibur diri) yang penting ikutAn di birthday nya Naru, maaf telat ya.

Oke deh, ditunggu ripiewnya ya.

Tq


End file.
